Crazy Is As Crazy Does
by Serenity's Pain
Summary: This is a story about how one crazy situation can lead to others. Will contain driving lessons, impromtu engagements, and previously unknown parents. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on the ongoing Kitty Crisis. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own these characters.**

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his study at the institute that he had built into one of the world's foremost mutant havens. He and his students and instructors had worked very hard over the years to make it what it was. 'And now it is at risk.' He thought while he waited for the others to arrive for the important meeting.

At a knock on the door he started and then called, "Come in."

Five figures entered the room. Logan was the first and he had a look on his face that could make a strong man quail. Behind him came Ororo Munroe who was slightly disheveled. Hank McCoy followed her and Xavier had the distinct feeling that if it wasn't for his blue fur he would be white as a sheet. Finally in came Scott Summers who was being supported by Jean Grey, both looking as if they could burst into tears at any moment.

Some might wonder what could cause this much fear and consternation in these seasoned veterans of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Was it an alien invasion? Or was Magneto up to his old tricks again? Or could it be the sentinels? The answer was no on all counts. It was something far more sinister.

"I am glad you are here. I assume by your various states that you have heard the news." Some of the group nodded others only shivered.

"Professor I thought that the problem was taken care of." Jean Grey stated.

Xavier paused before answering the unasked question. "I am afraid Jean that these problems are rarely resolved for long."

Hank decided to add his thought as well. "Something must be done Charles."

"What can we do Beast it out of our control?" Ororo said.

"Can't we go into hiding?" Scott questioned.

Logan nipped that idea in the bud. "We can't just run from it. That's the coward's way out."

Xavier who had been taking in the whole exchange cut in. "Logan is right. There is no running from this. We must face head on what is coming."

"But professor…" Scott started

"Scott," the professor began, "We must face the fact that the courts in their extreme wisdom have granted Kitty Pryde her learners permit back. May God have mercy on our souls."

**I** **hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading. Read and Review. Longer Chapters ahead. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter the Xavier institute got the dreadful news. Kitty can now legally drive with an adult. How are they going to deal? Read and find out. I do not own these characters. **

It was a typical day at the Xavier institute for Rogue. She was sitting on her bedroom floor while the boy who had technically become her stalker lay upon her bed. Remy Labeau had made it a habit to hang around Rogue everyday since he had joined up with the institute. She refused to let him know that she like him and pretended that he annoyed her. He knew however what she truly felt and was all the more persistent… much to Logan and Kurt's displeasure.

At that particular moment Kurt chose to pop in causing Remy to start and drop the book he was reading. Rogue who was used to her brother just popping in did not even look up from her magazine. Kurt gave a look of disgust to Remy and then spilled out his news, "Rogue the prof is on his way to see you. I think it has something to do with what you did to Bobby yesterday."

This made Rogue look up. She asked Remy "You think I have time to get away before he gets here."

"Probably not." Scott said from the door way. The professor was beside him. Both wore grim looks.

Rogue grimaced and said, "Hello Professor," and remembering Cyclops and their probable purpose in her room added, "Specs." with a nod to the young man.

Kurt was visibly uncomfortable moved towards the corner and stated, "I think I'll just go to the kitchen." Leaving a cloud of dark smoke he ported away. Remy stayed where he was. This was not going to be a spectacle to miss.

"How are you today Rogue." Xavier asked his student. He was not ready to get down to business.

Rogue could see through this ploy a mile away. "I'm fine Professor, but I have a distinct feeling I won't be so good once I find out why you're here." As she said this the smile never left her face.

"Alright then, yesterday when Logan had to leave his training session you and Bobby had an altercation…" Xavier began.

"…I heard he still can't look you in the eye. What did you do to him?" Scott asked.

"I plead the fifth, all I'm going to say is that his dignity belongs to me." Rogue told him.

"Anyway as I am sure you know Kitty lost her driver's permit last year when she hit a police car…"

"…that was parked." Scott cut in.

Xavier conceded with a nod. "That was parked…"

Scott interrupted again, "in the police stations parking lot."

Again Xavier nodded and sighed. Rogue knew this and was in a hurry to get to the point. "Yeah I remember. Vividly. I believe Scott swore up and down that his life flashed before his eyes. What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm glad you ask. Well today Kitty received the news that her learner's permit has been reinstated. Obviously this means Kitty will need an adult driver to learn with. Last year when we approached you at our most desperate you were under the age of eighteen and unwilling to break the law to teach her."

It was Rogue's turn to interrupt, "I believe my exact words were hell no."

Xavier continued, "Well I came here in the hope that you had changed your mind."

Rogue's smile still did not leave her face as she said, "You mean have I lost my will to live yet. Nope can't say I have."

"Let me cut to the chase Rogue I am willing to make a deal with you. I will forget what ever it was that you did to Bobby if you'll teach Kitty how to drive." The professor said a desperate undertone in his voice.

"Does the term the punishment should fit the crime mean anything to you?" She quoted her southern drawl thicker than it had been in months with the indignity of it all.

Scott had just thought of something and was quick to voice it. "Wait a minute Rogue do you even have _your _license?"

Rogue gave him a wilting look and her accent cleared up almost completely again as she spoke. "Of course I do. I have since I was fifteen."

Scott looked confusedly at her. "The legal driving age is sixteen."

"Not if you have a hardship license. My foster mother was blind. Meaning she needed someone to drive her around." Rogue said slowly as if talking to a really dumb person. Scott gave another confused look and then caught on. "Professor how is it fair for me to get behind the wheel with the angel of death?"

The Professor paused and finally found his words, "Well Rogue besides the fact that nobody else is willing to do it, you have taught others to drive… even though you were technically doing it illegally. I believe you have taught Kurt and Bobby."

"Yeah well Kurt is my brother and I just wanted to see Bobby squirm." Rogue stated matter of factly. "If I do this I want something in return."

Xavier was almost thrilled enough to forget the last part. Almost. "What are your demands Rogue?"

Rogue grinned despite the possible death and dismemberment risk this was going to be fun. "I'll do the first lesson for free, but after that it'll cost ya fifty bucks a pop."

Xavier smiled and said "Very well. A car will be provided for you teach Kitty in. You can start as soon as you like. If you'll excuse me I must go inform the other instructors."

Xavier and Scott left the room and as soon as Remy was sure he was gone he asked, "Rogue didn't you tell Kitty two ours ago that you would teach her?"

Rogue took up her magazine again and told him, "Yeah I did, but they didn't know that and I wanted to see what I could get out of it. Pretty smooth of the professor to use it as a punishment though. He must've been pretty desperate to still agree to pay me."

Remy shrugged and said, "That's pretty twisted Chere." Then he to went back to reading his book.

When the Professor told the other instructor about his deal with Rogue a cheer could be heard all over the institute. Logan, who had a grin on his face said, "Poor Stripes doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

At that moment Kitty entered the office. Xavier had asked her in to explain the plan to her. He began, "Oh hello Kitty I wanted to speak to you about your driving lessons."

Kitty cut him off, "I know isn't it great. I asked Rogue just after I found out and she said yes." Kitty spun on her heel and left the room. The instructors all had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Did she just say…?" Jean began.

Logan answered her with a "Yup."

"Oh well none of us have to teach Kitty." Scott stated.

"Nice as that thought is Scott it is not exactly comforting considering the fact that we are going to have to give rewards to someone for something they were going to do anyway." Xavier told the quiet room.

**I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am uploading 3 chapters today. Friday I will upload 3 more. That ought to hold you until I get back after spring break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter: Rogue tricks the instructors into paying her for something she was going to do anyway. Good for her. Now we get down and dirty in teaching Kitty how to drive. Other story lines will develop as well. Enjoy. I do not own these characters.**

"Okay Kitty first lesson of driving. Hood sliding." Rogue said sternly to the younger girl.

Kitty looked bemusedly at her teacher. "Uh Rogue what does hood sliding have to do with driving?"

Rogue sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Kitty you are not a good driver. You are going to have to know how to make fast get aways when you piss off really big guys in traffic. Hood sliding is a part of that. Now get to it." Rogue watched as the younger girl started sliding across the hood of the car. Kitty took flying leaps and fell the other side of the car. Remy who was always near by when ever Rogue was around watched the spectacle.

"Rogue why are you making her do this? It probably won't help her get away considering she can just phase into the car." He asked the girl.

Rogue did not take her eyes off her student when she said, "I know, but I am enjoying watching her do it. It's sort of payback for all the boy bands I had to listen to when we roomed together."

Remy shook his head. "Yup you're twisted. You every thought about mainling as a sadist. You might be good at the dominatrix thing."

Rogue answered, "No I'm not really into the whole black rubber thing."

"It's understandable. Rubber couldn't do you justice chere." Remy added as he turned and walked back to the mansion. This made Rogue smile and while he was still in hearing distance she said, "Just wait until I get the car wired for shock therapy."

He turned while still walking and told her with a lusty grin, "Looking forward to it petite." Then he was gone.

Rogue got back to watching Kitty. She was better than when she had started. It was time to call it a day. "Okay Kitty that's enough for today."

Kitty was upset that she wasn't going to get to drive. Rogue explained that they were going to take it slow and though Kitty still was not happy she gave up trying to argue and just stalked away. 'Not bad for the day' she thought as she went to her room. It wasn't long however before she was joined by Kurt who was dieing to know how Kitty's lesson went.

"Kurt it would not be right for me to tell on Kitty. How would you like it if I told her that you freaked out before we even started the car?" Rogue asked her little brother.

"Just answer me this…did you make her do the hood sliding thing? I know you made Bobby do it. God you must be obsessed with the Dukes of Hazzard." Kurt pleaded to know.

"Just the movie. Johnny Knoxville is hot!" Rogue said by way of answer.

Gambit sidled in at this moment. "You wound me chere. Johnny Knoxville hasn't got a thing on this ol'cajun."

Kurt gave a monumental sigh of disgust and left the room. Remy and Rogue sat talking for a few minutes when another person burst into the room. A huffy looking Logan stood in the doorway. "Stripes this door is supposed to be open at all times when a boy is in here."

"Oh come on Logan I can't touch another person so that rule doesn't really even apply to me." Rogue angrily told the man who was like her big brother.

He countered her argument with, "It isn't just a rule for you stripes it is for everyone. We all have to abide by it."

Rogue wasn't ready to give up. "My ass. I am eighteen and unable to perform any sexually deviant acts with anyone. I should at least be able to shut my bedroom door to talk to the swamp rat."

"Sorry Stripes," He said in tone that wasn't sorry at all. "If you don't like the rules you'll have to take it up with Charles. He is the one who made them."

This made Rogue smile for the first time since Logan entered the room. "You know Logan I think I will talk to the professor." She then stuck her tongue out at him and left the room.

Remy looked at Logan and grinned. This caused Logan to become angry. Remy decided when Logan unsheathed his claws to go join the other students in the rec. room. Logan told Scott of this and neither of them being to fond of the Cajun charmer had a good hearty laugh.

Meanwhile Rogue was discussing with the professor her individual rights. "Professor not that trust shouldn't play a significant role in this the fact is that I can't even touch a boy. Plus legally I am an adult."

The professor was looking at his hands the whole time and when she was done he paused to consider her argument. "Rogue I know that this is frustrating for you, but rules are rules. It sets a bad example for the other students for you to be alone in a room with a member of the opposite sex without some supervision.

This sent Rogue into another tirade. "Are you kidding me? Scott and Jean are sharing a bedroom and I'm a bad example if I shut the door to talk to another person. That is insane troll logic." **An1.**

"Scott and Jean are engaged to be married. That is a different situation. I'm sorry Rogue, but my decision is final." Xavier told the girl.

As Rogue stood and Stormed from the room she could be heard muttering, "Fine then."

Xavier had the distinct feeling that he had just poked a sleeping bear with a stick.

**What could possibly happen in the next chapter? Read and find out. An 1 comes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. Enjoy this ought to be good. **

Rogue stormed from Xavier's office and went on the prowl. Where was that swamp rat when you needed him? Finally after looking for about a half hour her anger had not lessened and she found Remy in the rec. room with several other students. She walked over to the door and yelled, "Hey Logan could you get in here? I've got something to say."

Some of the students got up to leave. Many had already heard about the confrontation between rogue and Logan. Kitty was the first to speak and asked an extremely confused question. "Like Rogue what's going on?"

Rogue didn't even look at her and was focused solely on Remy. "Hey Remy how do you feel about me?"

Remy had never been asked a more loaded question in his life but, was not about to screw up his chances with this girl no matter the limitations in the relationship. "I care very deeply for you chere. Why?"

"Alright then just follow my lead." She said as she turned to the door to see Logan, Kurt, and Scott run into the room. The moment for her brilliant move had come. Grinning as she did so, Rogue got to her knees. "Remy if your not too busy with the rest of your life would you be a dear and marry me?"

A gasp went up around the roomful of students. Remy had actually been blindsided. It did not take him long to recover however. He did care for his chere and she had told him to just follow her lead. "Huh, alright then. I guess we are can be the future Mr. and Mrs. Labeau."

Without getting up from her knees Rogue turned to Logan and gave a triumphant "Haaaa!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, but what a chapter it was. A spite filled engagement. How will the mansion adults react? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter: Hilarity not to mention insanity ensues when Rogue asked Remy to marry her out of spite. This chapter: read and find out. I do not own these characters.**

While everyone was still speechless Rogue grabbed Remy by the hand and led him to her room, making sure to shut the door behind them. When they were alone Rogue began to jump up and down while giggling and saying, "Yes that ought to show those fascist dictators. That was awesome. That totally blew there minds. That…"

"What the hell was that?" Remy asked with a shocked look on his face.

Rogue smiled, hapless as he was, he was also adorable. "That my dear was how we beat the system. You're all the time talking about how we can't speak in privacy. Now we can, because according to the professors rule we're engaged and can even share a room if we want."

It didn't take long for Remy to see the upside of this. His chere all to himself and nothing anyone could do about it. "Alright I can handle engagement if we get all the perks and my my there are perks to be had."

She laughed at his silly grin which she thought would never leave his face. It did leave his face though when Kurt and Kitty ported into the room. Kurt immediately tackled Remy and both fell to the floor and began rolling around. Kurt, along with a few curse words, was yelling, "You dirty Cajun. You are not marrying my sister."

At that point his sister piped up. "Kurt get off of Remy. You have no right to tell me what to do…" She was cut off when the boys rolled right into her leg. She heard a very crack. Her leg was broken. That did not, however, stop her from wailing on both of the idiots as she began screaming, "You morons…ow…dumbasses…fighting over what I should do with my life."

During the scuffle Kitty had slipped out of the room to go and get Logan. Both came back to the sight of Kurt and Gambit, who had stopped fighting with each other and were desperately trying to fend off Rogue's blows.

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan shouted. Rogue stopped beating up her brother and her "fiancé" and said, "My two idiots here decided to try and tell me what I can and can't do. They rolled onto me and oh hell I think my leg is broken."

Logan picked the girl up and began to carry her out of the room, but paused to shout over his shoulder, "Why don't you all follow me done to the med-lab? Now!"

They all began to move and when they reached the lab Logan deposited his charge on a bed.

"Beast her leg is broken do what you can for her. I'm going to go take care of these two idiots. Kitty watch Rogue." He pointed to the boys. "Outside."

They left and Kitty looked at Rogue. "So Rogue are you actually going to marry Remy?"

Rogue grimaced in pain. "Kitty can't this wait?"

"No, besides talking will take your mind off the pain. Are you going to marry Remy?"

Rogue gave up and answered, "Well I'm definitely reconsidering now."

Kitty gave a delighted squeal and jump up and down. "Can I help you plan the wedding? I have got some really good ideas. How do you feel about blue?"

This caused Beast to look up from his work. Kitty caught her mistake and said, "Sorry." She remained quiet for a while.

Beast feeling the need to distract Rogue took up the conversation. "Rogue what is this about you getting married?"

Rogue come out of her drug induced stupor say "I am not getting married. I am only engaged."

A chuckle escaped Beast's mouth. "Well don't engagements usually lead to marriages?"

"I only asked the swamp rat to marry me because I was angry at Logan and the professor. Now I am pissed at Remy and Kurt too."

"Ah is that it?" Beast said like he heard stories like this all the time. "Well we are all done here. It wasn't a bad break, but you'll need to stay off your feet for a few days. As soon as Kurt comes back in he can port you to your room."

When Kurt did return, he was followed by a horrified looking Remy. Kurt was the first to talk. "We got two a day Logan sessions for two weeks."

"Oh cry me a freaking river. I have a broken leg." Rogue screamed.

"Chere we're sorry. Trust me we're going to suffer too." Remy told the girl.

Kurt angrily replied "Yeah well at least you deserve it. You can't marry my sister."

"Try and stop me blue boy." Remy grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Screw this Kitty help me get to my room. If you two boys aren't too busy fighting you can just stay the hell out of my way." Kitty helped to get her out of the med-lab and they made there way to Rogue's room.

**Okay engagement, broken limbs, fighting boys…what's next oh yeah deranged in-laws. Mu ha haha. Mine is an evil laugh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy. I do not own these characters.**

The next day both Remy and Kurt got along rather well and were especially nice to Rogue. Logan and the professor had decided to wait to talk to Rogue until after she was off her pain medication. Kitty's driving lessons were postponed for the time being. All in all everything was pretty peaceful. Too bad it bad it didn't last.

While most of the students lounged in the rec. room passing around a sharpie to sign Rogue's cast something very strange was about to take place.

An alarm started going off on the mansion grounds. Intruders had tripped the automatic defenses and all hell was breaking loose. Those who could fight ran to get suited up. Normally this would include Rogue, but due to her injury she was forced to watch her team mates go off without her as she stayed with the newbies. 'Great I can't even defend myself.' She thought.

She managed to get to a window and watched as the X-men began battling the enemies, but no wait nobody was fighting. It looked as if they were…_talking. _It didn't take long for everyone to realize something weird was going on and when the enemies began to travel with the X-men towards the mansion Rogue was surprised to see Magneto and the one woman Rogue never wanted to see again. Mystique.

At that moment Xavier's voice entered Rogue's mind. _Rogue would kindly have another student assist you to my office._

Grabbing Jamie by the arm she was assisted to the prof's office. Not long after she arrived at her destination Remy, Kurt, Kitty, the instructors, Magneto and Mystique entered the office. The latter two were ranting and raving about something that Rogue could not make out.

Xavier was the first to speak coherently. "Quiet." Everyone complied, "Now Rogue I believe Magneto and Mystique have come here today to discuss something with you."

Magneto cut in at that. "Damn straight we have. I don't know what this girl is thinking, but there is no way in hell that she is marrying Gambit."

"That's right." Mystique backed him up.

Rogue was flabbergasted. "I can sort of guess why Mystique doesn't want me to be with Remy, but why do you care Magneto? It's not like he's your acolyte anymore. They all joined up with us a while ago. Oh and how did you find out about this anyway?"

Kitty who was in a corner of the room gave a weak giggle. "Well Rogue I kind of told Lance.

"Who told everyone else in the brotherhood house." Scott added.

Jean took it up next. "Including Mystique."

Ororo spoke next. "Who called Magneto."

"Thus their presence here today." Beast put in.

Again Rogue was confused. "But that still doesn't explain why Magneto is here."

"That is an easy question to answer Rogue. I am your father." Magneto told her.

"How very star wars. Did you adopt me like Mystique did?" Rogue inquired.

This caused Magneto to gasp and look at Mystique who was sheepishly looking at her own feet. "You told her we adopted her. Are you really that psychotic?"

"Look I was not proud of the fact that we had been together. So I told Rogue that_ I_ adopted her." Mystique explained.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked. At this point everyone present was confused.

Magneto answered her. "Rogue you are the result of a brief affair between Mystique and me. I was unaware of the fact that you were my daughter until you were on asteroid M. I chose not to tell you of our relationship at that point for my own reasons. At least I didn't lie to you." This last remark was directed at Mystique more than Rogue.

"So you're both Rogues' biological parents?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Everyone who had finally caught up screamed.

"And now we are here to stop her from marrying this cretin." Magneto said.

Rogue who had not said much up until this point chose this moment to speak." Your all screwed up in the head."

"Rogue that is very rude…" Xavier started.

"…but right on the money." Logan told the professor.

Rogue went on like she had never been interrupted. "You come to me now and tell me that the one lie I took comfort in is actually a lie. Now I am biologically your daughter and you want to tell me what to do. Screw you. I wasn't actually going to marry Remy. I just said I was going to so it would piss off Logan and the professor. Now I am going to marry him just to piss you two off." She got to her feet and stormed from the room. Her progress was slightly impeded by her crutches but, she managed. Remy got up to follow her and Kurt teleported away.

Everyone who was left silently looked at each other. Kitty was the first to break the silence. "Does that mean that magneto is Kurts' father as well?"

A resounding "NO!" went up from the group.

Kitty was not to be slowed, "But who…"  
"Shut up Kitty!" Jean told the younger girl before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crazy huh? Enjoy this chapter. It is going to be the last one posted for a week. Spring break is going to rock. Hope you all enjoy yours if you have one. **

Remy caught up to Rogue in the kitchen. She was sitting at a table and was moodily stabbing at the table with a fork. At another table in the newly expanded cafeteria style dining area Kurt sat with a cake. Comfort food. Remy sat down next to Rogue. "You want to talk about it chere?" He asked the girl.

"You got a few hours?" she asked him.

"Got all the time in the world." He replied.

Rogue stabbed at the table one last time. "This sucks. I was perfectly fine before either one of them showed up. Now everything is just more complicated."

Remy tried to think of anything to comfort the girl. "Hey look at it this way now you and Kurt really are brother and sister." Kurt could not hear the conversation and was pretty much absorbed in his cake.

Rogue looked at Kurt who looked up at Gambit sinisterly. It was hard to take him seriously however with icing smeared all over his face. "That is not exactly comforting at the moment." She said making Remy grin.

They discussed Rogue's newfound parents for a while when Remy had a sudden thought. "Hey Rogue if Magneto is your father then your father introduced us. That's pretty wild."

This made Rogue smile, but suddenly it was replaced by a look of utter horror. "Oh my God that means Pietro is my brother."

"Yeah now you got more family Roguie."

"Cajun you don't get it I am related to Pietro Maximoff. Oh God my last name is Maximoff too. I am Rogue Darkeholme Maximoff." Rogue stated in disbelief and disgust.

"Well from the way you were talking your going to be Rogue Labeau before long." Remy said this and to his own surprise it did not terrify him. In fact he sort of liked the sound of it.

"Cajun, you have no idea how fast I would marry you just for the name change." Rogue told him.

"Then lets do it." Remy began. "Let's go get married right now."

Rogue found herself trying to decide whether or not to do it.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to do it. I will be back soon and you will find out what's going to happen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Good to be back too. I don't own these characters. Enjoy**.

"Okay. Let's do it." Rogue said getting up from the table awkwardly, but quickly. Remy was quick to follow her to the garage. Opening up the passenger door of his car for Rogue he asked, "Is New York good for you? It usually takes an hour, but I could probably make it in half the time."

"New York is fine, but let's go the speed limit. I could use the long drive." Rogue told him. Remy left the mansion at full speed though once they were on the road he went only twenty miles over the speed limit. Not long after their departure Rogue's curiosity got the best of her and she broke her silence. "Remy you are aware that I can't touch you right?"

Remy paused before he spoke, "I know. There are possibilities of power negators becoming pretty common soon." At the look of desperate hope on her face he began again. "Rogue I've been a ladies man since I hit puberty. Womanizing gets old. Hussies come and go. And then there is this…One hour reading with you in your room is entirely better than a whole day with some cheap girl who can only offer her body."

Rogue was taken aback, "Awww Cajun that's so…," an evil smile broke across her face, "…sappy." She giggled at his sheepish look and added, "But I like it."

His face glowed as he smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We could wait and do it so that our loved ones and family could be there." He looked at her and they both burst into laughter.

"Yeah I want my parents at our wedding." She said sarcastically and laughed a little more.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence and when they got to New York Rogue had a sudden thought. "Remy don't people have to wait several days for a marriage license?"

"I've got a few connections here. Nothing to worry about Chere." He helped her from the car and found his way to the right part of the building without much difficultly.

Rogue's curiosity was piqued again. "Jeez Cajun done the city hall wedding thing often?"

His rugged smile could not quite hide the truth as he said, "Only with friends."

"Mmmhmm…whatever I honestly don't care about your past, but there are no psychotic ex-wives I need to worry about right?" Rogue asked skeptically.

Remy didn't slow for a second and answered, "Uhhh…no ex-_wives_ anyway."

Rogue barely had time to say, "Oh well that doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Before Remy pulled her through a door and stood in front of a desk. The man at the desk looked up and did a double take before exclaiming, "Remy what are you doing here?"

"Hello Jake," Remy began, "I'm here for a marriage license. You think you could get me one now. Me and Rogue here want to get married."

Jake stood up at this, "You're joking, you're getting married? Congratulations. I can get you the license, but it's going to cost you to get the judge to do the ceremony."

Jake handed Remy the license and directed him down the hall to a court room. When they entered they found a squat little judge. He was cranky and when Remy handed the license to him he snapped, "It's going to be two hundred to file this and it's non-refundable."

Remy handed the angry little man the money and turned to Rogue. "Well there goes the winnings from my last poker game with the mansion boys, but it's worth it because it means we're going to get married."

"Remy I don't think this is right. I can't do this." Rogue stated as she left the room as quickly as she could on crutches.

Remy turned back to the squat little judge. The judge turned away from him saying, "Filing fee is non-refundable." Remy was left standing in the little court room all alone.

**Wow it sucks to be Remy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter: Rogue backs out at the last minute on her own wedding. What is going to happen next? I do not own these characters.**

Remy had caught up to Rogue when she had gotten back to the car. She was clearly not prepared for what was happening in her life. So he decided to take her home. On the drive back to the mansion they were silent until Remy said, "Two hundred dollars and then you say you can't do it. What is going on?"

"Remy it just isn't right yet. I think we should wait for a while." Rogue told her companion.

Remy was understanding but, "Two hundred dollars. I can understand that you aren't ready yet, but two hundred dollars."

Finally when the car was stopped Rogue got awkwardly out of the car and started off for the front door. As she reached to open the door Kitty met her. "Oh God Rogue where have you been? Kurt said you went off with Remy and everyone freaked out. Mystique and Magneto started raising hell and called in their teams. Magneto told Pietro and Wanda that you're all now related and everything is totally screwed up."

"Wow Kitty you got through that with only one totally. Congratulations." Rogue sarcastically sidestepped her friend.

Kitty was not to be dissuaded, however. "Where have you been?"

Rogue sighed and told the girl, "We went to New York to get married…"

"Oh my God." Kitty screeched. "You guys got married!"

Unfortunately this drew the attention of everyone in the Mansion and the X- team, the instructors, Magneto and Mystique, and not to mention the Brotherhood. Kitty was still screeching about Remy and Rogue getting married which made them all look at the couple. The first to state their dismay was Kurt. "You married my sister. You dirty piece of trash." Kurt then flung himself at Remy, but was telepathically caught and restrained by Jean.

The Professor, once Kurt was restrained, asked, "Rogue, Remy, is what Kitty saying true? Have you two gotten married?"

Rogue started to answer, but before she could get out anything coherent Magneto spoke, "Of course they've gotten married Charles. What sort of school are you running here? Your students are obviously out of hand."

Logan grabbed Magneto by the front of his uniform catching him off guard. "Hey don't blame us. The Cajun was your acolyte." Magneto activated his power and threw Logan off of himself.

"Hey you guys…" Rogue yelled waving her arms in the air to get the others attention, but was unsuccessful. Mystique was the next to lose her temper. "Obviously we have to get the marriage annulled. There is no way that my child is going to be eternally wed to some Cajun piece of…"

Ororo became upset at this, "Not that I approve or disapprove of this development, but I don't see that we have a lot of choice in the matter."

The others all began to argue. Rogue was steadily becoming angrier as students fought with students, teacher fought with teacher and so on and so on. Finally she had enough. "Shut the hell up all of you!" she yelled. "We did not get married. We were going to but we backed out at the last minute."

Remy muttered, "We? You decided not to get married. I just lost all my money."

"Shut up." Rogue muttered back at him.

"Oh thank God. I am so glad you came to your senses Rogue." Magneto said to his daughter. Mystique was right there with him and she was busy saying "Thank you God Thank you God Thank you God!"

Most of the group assembled agreed with that sentiment. Rogue was one of the few who didn't. "Whoa now, who says I came to my senses…damnit…I mean what makes you think I'm not going to marry him?"

Mystique stopped chanting her mantra and said, "Well you didn't marry him when you had the chance. You have certainly seen the error of our ways and will now find a proper young man to marry."

The entire group turned slowly to stare at Mystique like she was insane, which is not a far trip for her even on a good day. Soon she noticed the attention she was receiving and acknowledge them with, "Oh you know what I mean."

They didn't, but the matter at hand was more important. Rogue was the angriest she had been in a long time and was officially fed up. "You know what? I didn't marry Remy tonight because I didn't feel right. However I now know why I couldn't do it. I am going to marry Remy in a way so that all of you can be there to witness our wedding so I can shove our marital bliss down your freaking throats."

Mystique came out of her temporary insanity and began screaming in a way that nobody could understand. Rogue tugged Remy shirt and they moved off to a quiet area. As they moved Remy said, "I thought you didn't want your parents to be at our wedding."

Rogue had gone a little insane herself and simply stated, "Oh they're definitely invited now. Did you not hear about me shoving our marital bliss down there throats?"

Remy had the feeling that if he tried to calm Rogue down that she might become violent, so he just let her lead him around. This was going to be an interesting engagement.

**Wow! Is it possible that random insanity is hereditary? If it is God help us. Hahaha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter: The city hall wedding was a no go. However, circumstances lead to a new wedding plan. This Chapter: Planning and probably some arguing. I do not own these characters.**

In the weeks following the "almost wedding" things had somewhat calmed. Mystique and Magneto had left with their team and had vowed that the X-men had not seen the last of them. The X-team was on tenterhooks around Rogue who had finally gotten her cast taken off. She was spending an exorbitant amount of time with Remy in her room. He had not moved into it with her because as it was Kurt was always hiding in the shadows watching them. Not that Remy was scared of the other men in Rogue's life, but he was going to be with her for the rest of their lives and wanted said lives to be as problem free as possible.

This was not easy since Rogue's newfound family, namely Pietro followed by Wanda, came often to visit her. It was becoming more and more difficult to find time alone with his chere. At this very moment in fact, Rogue was sitting at her desk writing in a notebook, while he lay on her bed trying to ignore Pietro who was talking to his newest sister. Well he was trying to talk to her and she was ignoring him.

"So Roguie, I was pretty shocked about finding out that we're related. I mean now I have two mentally deranged sisters. I think that's all I have anyway." Pietro was saying over the sounds of Rogue grinding her teeth.

Wanda chose to make her presence known at this time. "Look whose calling the kettle black, Pietro you little worm. Hello Rogue."

Pietro lost no time in replying, "No actually, I was calling the kettle mentally deranged."

"Well then I guess it runs in the family. Look at our father." Wanda said matter of factly.

Pietro was quick to add to that. "Yeah Mystique isn't exactly the poster child for mental health either. I guess Rogue did kind of get the double whammy."

When Rogue could stand there conversation no longer she yelled, "Shut up both of you. Dear God the Charles Manson Family has got to be better well adjusted than this one." She then went back to writing in her notebook while Wanda and Pietro continued to bicker quietly unphased by Rogues outburst. Remy was somewhat unnerved by how well their little family had fallen together. Kurt was even included in their problems. '_He must feel very loved._' Remy thought.

Kurt entered the room soon after Remy's last thought. In his hand he clutched several letters. "Mail Call!" he yelled and began shuffling the letters around.

When he handed a letter to Remy he only paused to give him a slight sneer of dislike. '_I knew that he'd warm up to me…I better be careful or soon he'll get all warm and fuzzy…Oh God I did not just think that…hahaha.'_ Remy looked at the letter and let out a surprised gasped.

"What's up?" Rogue asked her fiancé. She saw the letter in his hand and grew even more curious. She figured that he would not want to share this with everyone and turned to her brothers and sister. "Leave!"

"I've got to go and deliver the rest of the mail or I would be extremely offended." Kurt said as he left. Wanda followed him and began a conversation on how they both had rude and annoying siblings.

"Rougie I don't think you should be alone with this guy. I am not saying anything about you, but this guy isn't exactly pure of heart…or anything else for that matter."

"Pietro get out or so help me I will drain you dry." Rogue threatened.

"Like you could catch me. I am the fastest mutant ever." He replied.

She grabbed him by the arm and while dragging him out of the room told him, "I would not be telling people about how fast I am, Quickie, it will make them laugh at you if you get my drift." Much as she enjoyed making fun of her brothers' sexual prowess she slammed the door in his face. Remy needed her.

"What's with the letter?" she asked him.

He didn't want to tell her, but he knew she would annoy him until he did. He took a breath and began, "You know a couple of weeks ago when we got engaged. Well I wrote to my Tanta Maddy to tell her about us. My father wrote to me when she told him. He says he's happy for us. He says that he's sorry for what he did all my life. He also says that the guild has been doing well lately. They have finally remade the huge fortune that he lost when he first took over the guild."

"That's good right? I mean he wants to say he is sorry for what he's done." She told him trying to be supportive.

"Rogue, he's been doing this for as long as I can remember. I don't trust him." He said frustrated. He almost wanted to believe his father this time, but he couldn't because it wasn't just himself that he was dragging into these situations anymore. It was Rogue as well.

"There is something else too, isn't there?" She asked sensing that he was more worried than ever.

He sighed. It was going to come out at some point. "He sent us a fifty thousand dollar check as a wedding gift. He says it's to pay for the wedding. Tanta Maddy wrote to me as well and said that it was all straight up. I just don't know if I can trust him anymore."

Rogue was astounded. She had been trying to plan a wedding on nothing and now Remy was looking a gift horse in the mouth. "Remy what are you worried about? Are you scared that if we take the money he'll try to use it against us? Screw him. We can burn that bridge when we get to it."

He smirked, "Don't you mean we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

She looked up at Remy as she wrapped her covered arms around his middle, "No! I mean that if your father tries to mess with you I will set him on fire."

This made Remy laugh. He had no doubt that she would carry out her threat. "Alright I'll write to my family. We'll take the money because it is obligation free and because…we need it to pay for the spite filled wedding of your dreams."

"We need to call them. I should introduce myself if I am going to be part of the family." Rogue told Remy.

"I hardly care about that family. If it wasn't for Tanta Maddy I would have nothing to do with them. We are the only family we need. I love you." He said as he kissed the top of her head that was covered by her hair.

Rogue smiled and spoke, "Hey swamp rat…"

"Yes Chere…"

"That was really sappy…"

He laughed at her and hugged her closer.

"…But I love you too."

**Keep reading and reviewing. More Kitty driving and wedding stuff coming up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehehe. It's just going to get more screwed up. I do not own these characters.**

Driving lessons were to continue that day. Rogue true to her word, wired her charge with electrodes. Kitty, who just wanted to drive, didn't put up to much of a fight. Not that she knew what the electrodes were for, which was her main concern at the moment. "Rogue why am I wearing these things?"

"These electrodes will deliver an electric shock whenever I press the button on the remote. I will press the button whenever you do something wrong in the lesson." Rogue told her student.

It took only a moment for Kitty to understand what was going to happen if she screwed up and only a moment more for her to object. "Rogue this is completely unnesseca…" Kitty was cut off in mid-sentence when Rogue hit the button sending a shock into her body. "What was that for?"

"Don't question my methods." Was all that Rogue said.

"Fine psycho." Kitty muttered. "Let's just get this done.

Once back from her driving lesson, Kitty was able to remove the electrodes. Unfortunately, she had done so badly that she still had small seizures, from being shocked so many times. Rogue came back strangely relaxed by the experience, but that did not last long when she reached her bedroom.

She found Pietro, Wanda, and Kurt all sitting around the room. She was not exactly thrilled to see them. "Oh God what do you all want now?"

They all looked like they would rather be somewhere else and not about to talk to Rogue. Kurt was the first to find the courage to speak. "Uh Rogue how good of a mood are you in?"

Rogue looked at them skeptically, "Why? What's going on?"

Kurt gulped and was about to speak when Pietro cut to the chase. "Logan took Remy out for a talk. He said something about taking your boy toy to a really good bar. See someone asked if they could go to and Logan said no because you have to be twenty-one to go to a bar." He told her unnecessarily."

"Oh God," Rogue exclaimed and turned from the room. She went straight to the garage. She had a feeling about where Logan had taken Remy and it was no place for anyone halfway sane to be. Kitty caught up to her before she had even pulled out of the garage. She phased into the car.

"What's up Rogue? Is Remy in trouble?" Kitty asked her obviously mad friend.

Rogue managed to calm down long enough to say, "No, but Logan is." With that Rogue flew out of the garage and down the driveway.

**Yes I know it was very short, but I am posting another chapter with it. Bar scene ahead that is not for the faint of heart.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This ought to be interesting. I do not own these characters.**

When Rogue pulled into the parking lot of the local crappy beer joint she spotted an X-team vehicle. She thought she might have been angrier if they hadn't been there. At least now she knew what to expect. "Alright Kitty, you need to do exactly what I tell you. First do not make eye contact with anyone. Secondly do not drink or eat anything in there. Just don't do anything okay?"

Kitty saluted her best friend, "Yes ma'am."

To Rogue's great surprise she was not carded when she tried to get into the bar. They let her in with no questions asked and she had the distinct feeling that if she ordered something alcoholic, she could without any problems. Looking around she spotted Remy and Logan in a booth at the back of the room. Remy had his head down and Logan looked distinctly pleased with himself. Rogue marched over to the booth and slammed her wallet down on the table. Kitty had wandered off and Rogue didn't particularly care what she did at the moment. Logan looked up at the girl and started to say, "Stripes…I can explain…", but before he could finish Rogue cut him off.

"You took my fiancé to a bar. Not even a good bar, but a dive. Oh and then there is the fact that you got him drunk. What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled drawing little attention.

At that moment Remy's head came up and he slurred, "Roguie darlin' I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

Rogue looked at Remy and then turned to Logan, giving him a death glare. Logan shrugged, "Okay so maybe I was a bit out of line. The good news is that I don't care if you marry the Cajun anymore. In fact I will be extremely pleased if you did."

Rogue was shocked. "Wait…what? You hate him." She nudged Remy whose head shot up off the table.

Logan scoffed at her. "Well I didn't care one way or the other when he first showed up. Then he took a liking to you and I for sure didn't like _him._ Then I brought him here. Don't get me wrong I was going to try to get him in trouble, but then we got to drinking and talking and one thing lead to another…"

Rogue smirked, "Wait did I become the third wheel here? To talk that nicely about another person, wow, you must really be in love."  
Logan's face became serious at this, "Hey now. I was trying to be nice. You could be a little less casual about all this."

"No offense Logan, but I don't get it. Why have you changed your mind about him all the sudden." The young woman asked him.

Logan sighed, "Well you know that when you drink you loosen up and say a lot of things that you wouldn't normally say. The Cajun here got about half a dozen drinks down his throat and then started talking about you. I asked him if he was going to do something stupid and hurt you. He tried to hit me then. Said I had insulted him by saying that he could hurt you and that I had insulted you by saying that you'd be stupid enough to choose to be with someone that could hurt you."

"So that drunken speech won you over? Are you freaking kidding me? That's all it took? Oh my God. You are so obtuse it's insane." Rogue screamed.

"Hey now Stripes I didn't say that what he said won me over. It was that he said it. It was freaking hilarious. He is one hell of a funny drunk. I like that in a person, so if you marry him obviously you are going to drive each other to drink. I think it'll be fun to watch." Logan said laughing all the while.

"Oh screw you Logan." Rogue spat out and then gave Remy a half grin. "Who knew he could get so philosophically sentimental while inebriated? Come to think of it, contrary to popular belief alcohol has solved a lot of my problems today."

Logan just laughed again. "So, Stripes when is the big day? I hope you have an open bar."

"Oh haha. Very funny, but really I wanted to ask you a question. Since my father is a complete freak, would you walk me down the aisle?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just promise me something will you?"

"What Logan?" Rogue replied

He grinned and said, "Just give Cajun a bunch of hard liquor to toast with. It'll be the high point of the whole affair."

Rogue shook her head in a sad way and rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when a ruckus rose from the other side of the room. Kitty was standing on the bar and a large man was lying on the floor, knocked unconscious. Kitty was obviously drunk and saying, "Does anyone else want to ask me out?"

The man had been plying Kitty with drinks and had attempted to garner a date from her. Normally this wouldn't have irritated Kitty, but the man was married and twenty years older than her. Plus he had made a comment on how he had always been attracted to young women with tacky makeup. Logan was ready to kill the man, but had to be satisfied with carting Kitty along with Rogue and Remy out of the bar.

When they were in the parking lot Rogue could not resist the urge to ask Logan something. "So Logan…do you still think drunks are funny?"

Logan grunted in response and could only say, "Not another word Stripes not another freaking word."

**I hope you like this. It was put together rather quickly and I am just hoping it makes sense right now, because I have no time to go back and correct it. Read and Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy everyone. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own these characters.**

When Remy woke the next morning his head felt like it was split in half. He groaned and rolled over, immediately wished he hadn't. Sunlight immediately streamed into the room as Rogue open the currents. "Morning Remy how are you on this bright shiny day?"

Remy's eyes were squeezed shut. He couldn't speak and wanted to just roll over and die. "Hello chere."

"Would you like to come down to breakfast with me? Jean made some nice greasy bacon and eggs for everyone. Doesn't that sound yummy?" Rouge asked her fiancé.

Remy grimaced in a queasy sort of way. He had stayed out the night before drinking with Logan. He didn't know if Rogue knew, but she was awfully cheery so chances are that she didn't know. "Uh Rogue I think I may have come down with the flu or something."

"Oh yeah I think I've heard of that. Yeah it's called the booze flu, dumbass." Rogue yelled at the Cajun making him wince in pain. 'So much for my cheerfulignorant of my misdeeds theory.' He thought.

"Oh so you know about last night?" He said sheepishly.

She looked down at him and he thought he saw a little pity in her eyes. She cracked open a bottle of aspirin and hand him two with a cup of coffee. "Yeah Cajun I know about last night. I showed up and got you out of the bar. I guess when I got there you pretty out of it. Well take these and drink this. We have a pretty busy day today and I still have to go give the coffee and pills treatment to Kitty." She said as she left.

When Remy entered the rec. room, he found Rogue waiting for him. She had a notebook in hand that was full of wedding stuff. He then remembered that he had to find a tuxedo and she had to find a decent florist, among other things. She glanced up when he entered and she said, "Good your up. Let's go. We have a lot to get done."

"Chere do I really have to go with you? I can go get a tuxedo like up to a week before the wedding. Have you even set the date yet?" Remy mouthed off.

Rogue turned to him with a feral look in her eyes. "The date is two months from now. I had two make it a day when the reception hall was free and when a decent caterer could be hired. I told you this last week. God am I the only one who cares about this wedding."

Remy held up his hands in defeat and said, "Alright where to first Rogue?"

Rogue was immediately mollified. "First we go pick up the invitations, then the florist, and then to the tuxedo shop. By the way have you found your groomsmen yet?"

He had and quickly told her so in the hopes that she would cut him some slack for the rest of the day. "I asked John and Piotr to be my groomsmen."

She looked at him expectantly. "Okay, but you need another one. Is one of the other two your best man? Do you even have any other friends?"

All Remy could say is, "No."

Rogue sighed in angry disappointment. Then she had an idea. "You know you can ask my brother Kurt if he could be a groomsman. I'm sure he would do it and it might help him…you know not hate you."

Remy looked to the sky and hoped that lightening would strike him down so that he would not have to ask Kurt to be in the wedding. "You are joking right? There is no way in hell that I am going to ask him."

"If you don't ask him I'm going to ask Scott to do it. Your choice. Kurt or Scott?" Rogue told him.

"Fine I'll ask Kurt. Marriage is going to be a lot of fun, isn't it." He asked.

"Depends on haw you feel about strong willed bitchy women." She said reading from her notebook and marking something off.

He steeled himself. "Bring it on. Can't wait."

They got into the car and left the mansion grounds.

When they got back from there errands Rogue had told Remy to go ask Kurt to be part of their wedding. It was not something they wanted to do. However, she was very stressed out and he was afraid if he disobeyed her he would be punished. He looked for him all over the mansion and finally found him in the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt, I needed to have a word with you. Well you see your sister had this crazy idea that we aren't close enough."

Kurt scoffed. "Crazy idea…I hate you."

Remy clapped his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Shh… If your sister hears you we may never make it out of this room alive. Look I really don't like this, but Rogue is temporarily insane and she wants you to be a groomsmen. Will you do it?"

Kurt looked at him as if he had grown an extra head and screamed, "I hate you."

Remy yelled "I hate you, too, will you be my best man?'

Kurt answered him in the same tone. "Yes."

"Okay. We'll go to get your guys tux's next week." Remy said as he left the room. That was easier than he thought. Now maybe he could go get some sleep.

"Remy I need you to help me with a wedding thing?" Rogue yelled to him before he even got up the stairs.

Or maybe he would not rest again until after the wedding.

**Thanks for reading. Keep it up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Poor Mansion folk. Rogue has gone mad with the planning of the wedding. What next? Wouldn't you like to know. I do not own these characters.**

With only a few weeks until the wedding, Rogue was high strung as ever. She was sitting with Jean, Kitty, and Remy in the rec. room. She was as ever scribbling in her wedding planner notebook. When Kitty noticed her she asked, "Rogue are you ever going to stop writing in that horrible notebook? Join the conversation."

Rogue closed the notebook annoyed. "Alright what are we talking about?"

"Your wedding of course." Jean told the girl.

"Yeah well I should be planning it right now in my horrible notebook otherwise there will be nothing to talk about." Rogue said exasperated.

"It is time for you to take a break chere. You are getting scary." Remy told her, but quailed at the look she gave him.

Rogue sighed. "Fine what exactly are we talking about?"

"Well we were wondering what band you got for the reception? You haven't said yet." Kitty answered.

"I didn't hire a band. I got a D.J...Oh crap that reminds me. I have to get a list of songs together to give him tomorrow. Oh man I'm screwed I haven't even begun the list." Rogue freaked out.

Jean grabbed the other girl's notebook and turned to an empty page. "Here we'll help. How many songs do we need?"

"Two hours worth plus we need to find the song for the first dance." Rogue answered in a breathless way.

"That's not so bad. I think you should definitely play 'The bunny hop' and 'the Chicken dance'." Kitty said to the horrified faces of Remy and Rogue.

Both gave a very loud, "No."

"I think we should start with the first dance song. What is your guys' song?" Jean asked the couple.

"Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold." Rogue said.

"Get Stoned by Hinder." Remy said.

Jean had written both of these songs down and then realized what they were and looked up horrified. "Your kidding right? Those are not love songs."

"Well I don't know about that. We both love those songs." Rogue told the red head.

"What do you suggest then?" Remy asked.

Jean blushed and answered, "Well Scott and I are playing One by U2 for our first dance."

It was Rogue and Remy's turn to look horrified. "Uh we're not U2 people." Rogue told her friends.

Kitty sarcastically said, "Yeah well I mean who wouldn't want to here "Go home get stoned."

"We could be making love instead of misery." Remy sang as he head banged.

"Fine we'll out those two songs on the list, but not as the first dance. Okay." Jean said diplomatically.

Both Rogue and Remy nodded. After a while and a few arguments they had a decent list of songs for the wedding but they still didn't have a first dance.

"I think that the song "Animals" by Nickleback would be a good first dance." Remy told the girls.

"I like it." Rogue yelled happily and laughed at the horror filled faces of her friends.

Kitty took up the other end of the argument. "That's a song about sex and you can't even slow dance to it."

"What do you suggest then Kitty."

"I don't know something you can slow dance too." Kitty exclaimed.

"What about "You look wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton." Remy suggested.

Rogue began to object and then surprised them all by saying, "I like it."

The other two nearly jumped for joy, but Jean composed herself. "I like it. It works. It's beautiful."

"Wait Rogue what about the father daughter dance?" Kitty suddenly brought up.

Her friends looked at her in a way that was reserved for extremely stupid questions. "Kitty do you really think I'm going to dance with_ my_ father? Are you completely insane?" Rogue asked her friend.

Kitty realized her mistake and quietly said, "Oops sorry."

**This was probably not as funny as the other chapter, but it had to be done. I do not own these songs or bands. I hope you enjoy this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own these characters.**

Rogue's wedding was fast approaching and driving lessons with Kitty were winding down. She wasn't a great driver, but God willing she would be good enough to avoid fights with her fellow motorist. If she wasn't then God willing she was fast enough to get away. Kitty would be taking her license exam that day and Logan was taking her downtown so that Rogue could run a few errands for the wedding. Rogue was nervous for her student, but with the wedding only a week and a half away it was taking all her time.

Rogue was in her room when Kurt's girlfriend entered. "Rogue I have something just awful to tell you. I can't be a bridesmaid in your wedding. My parents are making me go with them to visit my Aunt and Uncle in Oregon. I can't tell them that I can't go because I'd have to tell them about your wedding and then I would have to tell them about Kurt and me still dating."

Rogue began to get upset, but then saw the tears in Amanda's eyes. She and the girl had become good friends since Kurt and Amanda had begun dating and she didn't want to hurt her. "It's okay Amanda. I can try to find someone else. I wish you could be there, but I understand why."

"I'm so sorry I wish I could stay, but I have to go. My family is leaving in an hour. This sucks." She hugged Rogue and left.

Rogue shut the door behind her and banged her head against it. 'I don't believe this. The wedding is completely ruined.' She then flopped down on her bed.

A knock on her door alerted her to another person's presence. "Go away!"

She said.

The door opened and Wanda entered. "Hey Rogue. I just saw Amanda leave and she was crying."

"Yeah her parents are making her leave and she can't be in the wedding. Now I am a bridesmaid down and I'm screwed." She exclaimed turning over to look at her sister.

Wanda smirked. "Sucks to be you."

Rogue ignored her and looked at Wanda strangely for a moment. "Hey Wanda what's your dress size?" Rogue asked.

"Gee Rogue I don't know. To know that information means I would have to have worn a dress at some point in time." Wanda said not catching on.

"I think you might be Amanda's size." Rogue told her circling the other girl.

Wanda finally caught on. "I don't think so. I don't do weddings."

"Wanda please. Obviously I'm desperate." Rogue pleaded.

"Oh yeah Rogue your really buttering me up. Who are your other bridesmaids?" Wanda asked.

"Kitty and Jean." Rogue said.

"No" was Wanda's answer.

Rogue had a sudden thought and acted upon it. "You know Magneto doesn't want me to marry Remy. In fact he hates the thought of this wedding taking place."

Wanda skeptically said, "Your point is?"

Rogue knew she just about had her. "The point is that if you were a bridesmaid in the wedding it might really piss Magneto off."

Wanda immediately answered, "I'm in." Wanda had not forgotten about her father's attempt to brainwash her. It had worked for a while, but Wanda had broken out of it not long before she found out she and Rogue were related.

Rogue ran to her closet and grabbed Amanda's dress. "Try this on. I want to see if it fits."

Wanda grimaced, but did as Rogue said. When she returned Rogue was shocked. The red dress fit perfectly. "Wow…Wanda you look really hot." Rogue exclaimed.

Wanda just answered her with, "I know." She smiled and changed again. She hung out for a while and was there when Kitty returned.

"I got my license!" Kitty could be heard screaming from the foyer. Almost the entire mansion ran to hear the news.

Professor Xavier could be heard asking, "Are you sure she passed?"

"Believe it or not she passed by one point." Logan told him.

The professor looked to Rogue. "Rogue you do seem to be able to work miracles. I wondering if maybe you'd like to make a little more money and teach Kitty to cook?"  
Rogue still staring at Kitty answered, "Not even I am that good. Besides the people of Bayville are probably going to stone me to death for helping her to get her license. Not even the streets are safe from her anymore."

The Professor nodded gravely. "I'm sure Logan could suggest a few good safe houses for you if you feel you have need of one."

"Naw better to face these things head on." She laughed.

**Well Rogue managed to do the nearly impossible and helped Kitty to get her license. Now if only she could do the impossible and pull off her own wedding. It's almost at it's end folks. Only a few chapters left. The saga will continue however. See ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stag Party…Need I say more. I do not own these characters.**

The first wedding that had taken place to the inhabitants of the institute was to take place in two days. This meant that the stag parties were to take place that very evening. Rogue had insisted that the bachelor festivities had to be done several days before the wedding so that all attendees were sober for her day. The wedding shower was to take place that morning.

The men, except for Professor Xavier, had taken off early that morning in the Velocity helicopter. Vegas was calling their names.

The shower was coming off interestingly. All the X-women were in attendance plus other famous super ladies. Sue Richards was there, and even though Reed and Ben Grimm had to be at the office and could not go with the guys Johnny Storm swore he was going to have enough fun for the both of them. Mary Jane Watson was there as well. Peter was with the other guys reeking havoc on Sin City.

The ladies had brought decent gifts for the soon to be wed couple. All in all it was a good party. Psylocke was the first to say what few were thinking. "Alright when are the strippers getting here?"

"Uh Betsy we didn't hire any strippers. Some of us are under age. Besides aren't you and Warren together." Kitty told the other woman.

"Yes love, but just because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't still look." Betsy told her friend.

Jean took Betsy aside out of anyone else's earshot. "We're taking Rogue out later. Don't tell anyone under the age of eighteen because they aren't allowed to come."

"Gotcha' love." Betsy said winking.

Jean went back to hosting the bridal shower and decided it was time to start opening gifts.

The first gifts were pretty generic. There was the unoriginal clocks and stationary. A wedding album and so on. Then the rather racy gifts were given. A bullwhip (to keep him in line, the card read) and several other things that aren't fit for words.

"Thank you all. This was really nice. I'm glad you could all come." Rogue told her guests.

"Hold on Rogue there's another gift." Jean told the bride to be.

Rogue took the package and grew curious. "Whose gift is this?"

Nobody said anything so she ripped open the box and revealed a small flesh colored patch. Again she asked curiously, "Whose gift is this? What is this?"

Sue Richards immediately raised her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but I wanted you to open it. It's from Reed and me. It's a power negator. When Forge came to work with us a few months ago he informed us that you were getting married. We knew about your power and the limitations it caused we started brainstorming. It will cause your powers to "shut off" and over time will help you learn to control your powers."

Rogue was speechless. She did manage to ask, "How does it work?"

Sue answered, "Just put it on. It will stick easily every time you put it on and it's seamless. It's also waterproof, bulletproof, and well it's pretty much indestructible. Do you like?"

Rogue could hardly get her words out. "Are you kidding? I love it. It is like the greatest gift I have ever received."

Meanwhile in Las Vegas the guys were having a less than wild time. Remy and the of age men were sitting in a bar with Kurt. All were drinking even Kurt who was only just seventeen. The rationale for letting Kurt come along for the party was that he was pretty upset over the wedding and if he was included in the fun then he might lighten up.

Drinking was not apart of that plan, but it was taking place without anyone noticing.

Logan was the first to make any arguments. "Elf you know you aren't even close to being of age to drink. "

Kurt's speech was slightly slurred, "You shouldn't be talking Logan. You drink all the time."

"The difference is that I can't get drunk because of the old healing factor. So I think I'm going to officially cut you off." Logan told his student.

Remy was ready to defend his soon to be brother-in-law. "Hey Logan lighten up. This is a bachelor party."

Kurt didn't want Remy's help. "Don't do me any favors, Bitch."

Logan laughed. "Never mind. He's a funny drunk."

Scott and Warren had started up a game of pool. Several guys were involved in a poker game, which Remy was itching to enter. It was a pretty tame bachelor party. Then trouble walked into the bar. Two big guys walked over to Scott and Warren's pool table.

The biggest guy looked like he wouldn't be able to string two words together, but through some miracle of evolution he said, "This is our table. Move it."

Warren was cocky and wasn't willing to take the man's crap. "Look we'll be done in a few minutes and then the table is all yours. So why don't you and your boyfriend go get a cosmopolitan or something and wait it out." Obviously Warren had one too many.

The biggest man started to take a swing at Warren and Scott let loose with a low beam. Then all hell broke loose as one of the losers yelled, "Their mutants. Get them."

A huge bar brawl took place over thirty minutes, until the police showed up. Unfortunately they didn't like mutants that well either. Before Remy's bachelor party had even gotten into full swing the entire guest list was sitting in a holding cell.

Scott was the first to speak to the others. "Congratulations Remy. If this is any comment on your future your marriage out to be interesting."

Remy punched him in the arm. "Shut up man."

A police officer appeared. "Who's the groom again?" Remy stood and walked to the door. "You get one phone call."

Remy gulped and knew his only chance was to call Rogue. That scared him beyond anything else. She had strictly told him not to drink too much, not to fight, and that he had to be back before the next afternoon for their rehearsal dinner. She was going to love this.

He dialed the number of the mansion. It rang twice before Kitty picked up. "Hello Kitty," Remy said after she had greeted him. "I really need you to put Rogue on the phone."  
She told him to hold for a moment. Rogue answered a few seconds later. "Hey Remy guess what."

"No time for guessing chere. You're not going to like this, but I need you to bail us out of jail. In Nevada."

Rogue was silent for a moment and then said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Remy went back to the cell feeling distinctly uneasy. She had sounded far too controlled not to be angry. Logan was the first to ask questions. "Well is someone coming for us?"

Remy gulped, "Yes. Rogue is on her way. Dear God she is coming to bail us out of jail."

All the men in the cell suddenly had ashen looks on their faces. Logan was the only one able to speak. "We're screwed. She'll be out for our blood for getting arrested this soon before the wedding."

The other men in the cell just nodded in a defeated way.

Rogue hung the phone up after speaking to her fiancé and went back to her party. Rounding up her teammates she told them of the fates of the men in Las Vegas. Jean was gaping at the misfortune. Kitty thought it was a good moment to ask, "Rogue did you tell Remy about the power negator?"

"No. I was going to, but after the phone call I think I'm just going to screw with him a little." Rogue told all of her friends.

**In jail only two days before his wedding. That Remy is smooth huh. Find out how Rogue plans on screwing with him in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own these characters.**

Once Rogue had shaken Kitty loose, she and the other of age ladies had left for Las Vegas in the X-jet. When they had arrived in the city the evening was still quite young.

"Okay so let's head for the police department." Jean said to the others.

Rogue held up a hand to pause them. "I think that they should sweat it out. In the mean time we can go have some fun. I'm going shopping."

The other women took on a spirit of mischief and quickly agreed to let the men folk rot in a jail cell for a few more hours. After promising to meet up in three hours at the jail they went their separate ways. Jean, Betsy, Sue, and Rogue left together.

"So Rogue what are we shopping for?" Jean asked her friend.

"Well seeing as how this is the quickie wedding capital of the world I'm going to go look for a ready to wear wedding dress. I already have one, but it's long sleeved. With my new power negator I can wear a strapless one or whatever I want." Rogue explained.

"That's awesome Rogue. Just think about what Remy will say when you tell him after you bail him out o jail." Betsy said excitedly.

Rogue smirked. "I'm not going to tell him. He'll have to wait to find out until the wedding. He's really going to freak out when I walk down the aisle with bare arms. I can see his face now. He's going to be so scared that my powers are going to drain him dry that he's won't want to take my hand." She laughed in a mean way.

Sue was a little frightened by Rogue's outburst. "Is she always this spiteful?"

Jean answered. "Why do you think she's getting married? She asked Remy to marry her just because Logan wouldn't let them be in a room together with the door closed."

Sue was shocked. "I see…"

Rogue entered a bridal shop. The attendant came to help her immediately. It seemed like hours of trying on dresses before she stepped out of the dressing room to the oohs and aahs of her friends. "I think we've found the dress." She said. It fit perfectly, which was surprising for an off the rack dress.

After paying for the dress and storing it away on the jet Rogue ventured to the jail. It was at least nine hours after Remy had called her. This meant he had been in custody for at least eleven hours. She laughed to herself. 'He ought to be good and stressed out then. I guess I can bail him out.'

She paid a clerk the large amount of money to bail out her fiancé and friends and then was taken to their cell. While paper work was being processed she was allowed to talk to the group. "Oh Rogue thank God you're here. You don't know what it's like on the inside. Prison is hard. We're hardened criminals now." Kurt told his sister.

Johnny storm smacked him on the back of his head. "You are so stupid. We've only been here for a few hours. It's not even prison. I'm just glad that you came instead of my sister."

Rogue smiled at him. "Your sister is here too." Johnny immediately went pale. "In fact you all have a wife/girlfriend/sister/or colleague here to answer to when the paperwork is done."

Police officers entered the room and open the cell door. "You're all free to go now."

A cry went up from Johnny. "Please officers don't make us leave. Please."

Many nodded of agreement were made from others in the cell. Some of the men had to be forcefully removed from the jail for a change. Outside the building all of the women waited with disdain written all over their faces. The lectures began as they all moved back to the X-jet and Velocity.

Remy hung back to talk with Rogue. "Chere I know it couldn't have taken you this long to get here. You were stalling to teach me a lesson weren't you?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah did it work?"

Remy just shrugged. "I guess we'll see. I figured you were going to leave us here for longer, especially because your brother managed to get drunk along the way." When she stopped walking and stared at him, he said, "You did know that Kurt was drunk right?"

The group ahead was made up of lecturers and lecturees. They were all having it out and all the men wished they were somewhere else. That was until they heard Rogue scream, "You got my little brother drunk?!"

After that they were all happy in the knowledge that they were not Remy and that they were not in relationships with Rogue. Yes that was comforting indeed.

**Next chapter the rehearsal. Teehee.Yay.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We're getting close to the end here people. I do not own these characters.**

After Rogue had yelled her fill at Remy she had developed a nervous twitch in her left eye that only affected her when someone talked about her wedding or when she was dealing with matters related to her wedding. Since her wedding was only a day away that was all anyone talked about. This had the effect of Rogue appearing to have a constant seizure.

The rehearsal dinner was that evening. Everyone who was involved in the wedding plus the rest of the faculty of the institute was forced to attend.

"Rogue I don't want to go." Wanda whined.

"Too bad. You have to be there. Oh and attire is semi-formal; which means you have to wear a dress." Rogue informed her sister.

Wanda thought she had found a loop hole there. "Sorry Rogue I don't own a dress. I guess I can't go."

Rogue smirked and said, "That's okay, Wanda, I got you a dress." She went her closet and drew out a black dress. It reminded Wanda of a dress that a teenager would wear to a funeral. Conservative in a trashy way.

She hated it on principal and told Rogue, "I hate you by the way. Why am I doing this by the way?"

"I wish I could say that you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart, but since we all know you don't have a heart…I'll have to say that you're doing this because you want to piss off Magneto." Rogue explained.

"Oh yeah that's right. I guess it's worth it." She took the dress and left.

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror as soon as Wanda had left. She scrutinized her looks. "I'm so glad I grew out my hair. It's not half as ragged and now I can at least so something with it." She talked to herself.

"I don't know chere, you look beautiful no matter what." Remy said over hearing her words.

"Nice try suck-up. You're still in trouble for last night." She told him.

He hung his head in defeat. "Chere I already told you I was sorry. Kurt's completely sober now. He only threw up once and he hardly has a headache."

"Yeah yeah swamp rat. Go get dressed we have to leave for the rehearsal in an hour." Rogue ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he slumped off to do her bidding.

After the vows were practiced a dinner was served at a local restaurant. The food was eaten and it was time for pre-wedding toasts. The professor was first, "Well I have known Rogue for a few years now. As much as she drove everyone crazy we could not be the same without her. So congratulations Rogue may you and Remy have a long and happy marriage."

Rogue looked at him confusedly. "Thanks Professor. I think." Everyone drank to the couple.

Logan was the next. "To the happy couple. Rogue may your 'wedding insanity' last long after the event and Remy may it for you to drink long and often."

Rogue gestured at in a very rude way at Logan as they all took another drink.

Kurt wasted no time in giving his toast. "I do not like the idea of this wedding. I don't like Remy. At all. Congratulations Remy you managed to marry up. Rogue, my dear sister…what the hell are you thinking. Look at what you're marrying…" Scott had clapped a hand over Kurt's mouth and everyone again drank to the couple.

When Wanda gleefully jumped up to give her toast Rogue leapt from her seat. "I think that's enough toasts until after the wedding." As she sat back down her eye was twitching madly.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own these characters.**

The morning of the wedding Rogue was shaken awake by bridesmaids. "Come on up and at 'em." Kitty yelled.

Jean shook the bride to be. "Yeah come on. We managed to get into a salon on really short notice."

Rogue sat straight up at this. "What?"

"Yeah as soon as you got your power negator we called around and found a decent salon to do our hair, nails, and make-up." Kitty excitedly told her friend.

"Wow ya'll went above and beyond." Rogue thanked them.

Wanda said, "Yeah well for enough money the salon was willing to cancel on another girl whose was getting married today."

Rogue was shocked to hear this. "Oh no. That's really wrong."

Jean giggled. "Wait 'til you hear who was getting whose appointment we got canceled."

Rogue was afraid to ask. "Who?"

Jean could hardly contain herself. "Taryn. She's marrying Duncan Matthews. You know how cosmetic technians gossip. Well apparently when neither Taryn nor Duncan got into college they decided to start to get together. They dated for about two weeks and then he, excuse the term, 'knocked her up'." She laughed evilly.

"Okay then I don't feel so bad about it now. Let me get dressed and then we'll gat going." Rogue dismissed them.

When they pulled up outside the salon the sight of an irate Taryn met them. Jean involuntarily began laughing.

Kitty giggled a little herself. "I cannot believe she is marrying Duncan."

"Yeah Jeanie, you really dodged a bullet their." Rogue agreed.

Jean ignored them. "The manager told us to pull around back so that Taryn wouldn't see us."

With that they entered the salon.

**Sorry it was short, but I have to move on to the wedding. That is coming on Friday or Monday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the delay. There was a problem with my flash drive. It was cheap and was only made to last about two years apparently. Unfortunately that meant that I had no way to transfer my files to the internet. Anyway I got another cheap flash drive and I am good to go. Thanks for the patience. I do not own these characters. **

After Rogue had returned from the salon she had stowed away in her room to get ready. Remy had bigger fish to fry so to speak. His family had arrived extremely early that morning. His brother along with his sister-in-law Mercy had to stay behind in New Orleans to run the guild and his sisters were not allowed to attend for some strange reason and Remy had not been curious enough to ask. Or brave enough. So basically only his Tante Maddie and his father had attended. Simple enough to keep out of trouble right. If only.

Tante Maddie was having a conversation on the fine art of cooking with Storm. Though the Wind Rider was growing steadily more bored with her companion she had promised Remy she would keep her out of trouble as a wedding gift. That left his father. He had lost him for a moment when he turned to sign for a package and when he turned back around Jean Luc was gone. He found his father in the presence of Tabitha who had a look of sheer disgust on her face. As Remy approached he could her Jean Luc's pick up line in progress. "So Cherie what do you do around her for fun?"

"Oh nothing. Usually I recite the rosary and ask for penance. I'm taking my holy vows very soon." She said hoping to turn the man away. As Remy came nearer she looked at him. "Gee Remy you're a real chip off the old Grease ball."

Remy wished he could be anywhere else. "Dad, grossly inappropriate as you normally are could you please at least try to tone it down for my wedding? How old do you think she is anyway? I'll give you a hint. She's jailbait and Logan would kill you if you even looked at her the wrong way."

Jean Luc was not deterred. "I can wait."

"Ewwww!" Tabby said in way of answer. Then she looked at Remy. "You so owe me."

"I know. How about I cover for you the next time Logan suspects you of a crime." He pleaded.

"Tempting, but no. We'll talk later." Tabby said as she walked away.

Remy turned to Jean Luc "Let me make this perfectly clear. Stay away from the underage girls. No good could come of it."

"Don't you have a wedding to get ready for? A wedding that I happened to have paid for." Jean Luc asked.

"Yeah, about that I have something to tell you." Remy answered.

"What?" curiosity struck Jean Luc.

"Well since you so graciously reminded me that you were paying for the wedding I thought it was high time to bring up finances. As in what is it that you want from me that made you send me money. Your to much of a tight wad to have just done it out of the goodness of your…what ever it is that you have instead of a heart." Remy queried.

Jean Luc sighed. "Remy why don't you trust your father?"

Remy deadpanned. "Years of experience."

"Now that you mention it I do have some small teensy weenie little favor to ask of you." Jean Luc cut to the point.

"What is it that you want?"

Jean Luc smiled an evil smile that would make you feel greasy just being in his presence. "I need your help to get a little back a little something from a rival guild. Since I so generously helped you I figure you could help the family just this once."

"I already told you I don't do guild work any more." Remy told his father.

"Yes, but for a favor of the magnitude I did for you I would think you might do some big gesture for me." Jean Luc goaded.

Remy turned away in disgust. "I thought you might say something like that. So I made provisions. We only used half the money to pay for the wedding. With the help of Professor Xavier, Rogue and I invested the rest. Pretty good investments too, we've already more than quadrupled it. So I had the money plus interest transferred to your bank account this morning. Rogue and I'll be just fine without you." With that Remy walked away from his stunned father.

When Remy returned to his room to get ready he found his groomsmen already there. Kurt was first to start a tirade. "Why aren't you ready yet? Your going to run out on my sister aren't you. You don't know how happy that would make me."

"Kurt shut up. I getting ready now, but I need a favor from one of you." Remy told them.

"Depends on what it is mate." John replied to his friend.

"I need one of you to take this bag to Rogue." He said holding up a small white bag.

John face stiffened at that. "Hell no. Remy do you have any idea how scary girls are when something like this is going on. A man could die if he entered the inter sanctum of wedding world."

Remy scoffed. "I'm willing to risk you."

"I'm with John no way am I entering that room." Kurt shook his head fervently.

"I guess that leaves me. I guess I will take your mission." Piotr said.

Remy handed him the bag. "Don't look like I'm sending you off to your death. You'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that." Piotr said leaving the room.

Piotr hesitantly knocked on Rogue's door. He had heard muffled screams of pain and wasn't eager to find out why. The door opened to an angry looking Jean. "What do you want?" Her dress was hanging open in the back.

"Umm…I was sent by Remy to give this to Rogue." He said as he entered the room. Kitty came out from behind a screen in her underwear. "Guys that dress is slightly too big for me. Oh hi Piotr."

Jean looked exasperated. "Oh that is probably my dress. This one is far too small on me. Wanda tried to squeeze me into it and I think I pulled something."

Both girls stalked behind the screen just as Rogue appeared from behind it. "What's up Piotr?" She asked.

He handed her the bag. His face was beat red so as soon as his burden was gone he quickly got out of the room.

Kitty came out from behind the screen again. "Where did Piotr go?"

"Kitty you know that boy is crazy about you and you just came out in you underwear. Are you out of your mind?" Rogue asked.

"No I am not out of my mind. He has yet to make any sort of move and I thought I would just see if I could get him to try something. What's in the bag?" Kitty said in way of answer.

Rogue gave her friend a look and opened the bag. Inside the bag was a ring box.

Inside the box was a white gold diamond engagement ring. A note was there as well. It read "Dear Rogue, I hope you like this. It's not yellow gold as per your instructions. I hope you like the inscription. Remy."

"Aww. That is so cute. What's the inscription say?" Kitty asked.

"'You look wonderful tonight' It's our wedding song." Rogue answered.

"Well at least it isn't something unoriginal like 'with all my love'." Wanda said.

Jean looked down guiltily. Wanda caught her. "No way Jean. Scott did not inscribe your enragement with that did he?"

"Well I mean come on he isn't exactly creative. Wait though, Rogue you told Remy to buy you an engagement ring?" Jean wondered.

"No I just mentioned the fact that I don't like yellow gold. The rest was left up to him. Oh yeah and I left one or two pictures of engagement rings lying around and I mention rings a couple of times." Rogue said.

"I really hope that wedding insanity is temporary." Jean whispered to Wanda and Kitty.

Kitty ignored the other girl. "So Rogue did you get Remy a gift?"

"Yes," she said. "but he doesn't get it until after the honey moon. It's a photo album that I'm going to fill with pictures of us through out the entire relationship through the wedding and honeymoon. It'll be our own family album."

"That's sweet Rogue." Wanda said and then got a funny look on her face. "Wait she is being sweet. Rogue are you feeling okay?"

"Ha Ha Ha screw you Wanda. Hurry up you guys we got to go for pictures in the foyer in ten minutes." Rogue yelled.

With that they all went down stairs.

**Next chapter is it ya'll. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi. This is the wedding chapter. It is finally here. The Honeymoon will be in a separate fiction. The fiction will be titled "The Honeymoon Isn't Over Yet… Unfortunately". I hope you will enjoy it as soon as it's up.**

After the wedding party photos were taken everyone was to take off for the church. The trip to the alter was a short one that left Remy to pace for about a half hour before the bride would walk down the aisle. If that weren't bad enough things were about to get worse.

The bridal music started and in came Kitty as the Maid of Honor. She would be paired up with Piotr. Jean was next and would be paired with John to her great disgust. Wanda was last and would join Kurt. Rogue would be next. Remy was glad that Rogue would not be wearing a veil. She had railed for a whole ten minutes when Kitty had asked her if she was wearing one, about how veils were archaic and medieval ways to hide ugly. Then she appeared with Logan at her side.

She looked lovely. 'Light on the make-up. Hair pulled back out of her face. And…oh." She wasn't wearing gloves and her shoulders weren't covered and Remy was slightly afraid. As she approached Logan placed her hand in Remy's. He flinched and she replied with a wink. "Trust me darlin'."

He did trust her and found that her powers weren't killing him. "What's going on?" he whispered.

She smiled as the turned to face the priest. "I'll tell you later."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" the priest, a tiny old man with white hair, began. Remy tried to pay attention but he was distracted by the woman standing by his side. When he finally began to hear the priest again they were at the objection part that comes before the vows. "…Does anyone object to this union?"

Rogue hadn't wanted the question asked. She told the priest not to ask it, but obviously he hadn't listened. There were too many people who would object and Rogue didn't want to give them a chance. Kurt's hand immediately shot up. Piotr tried to make him put it down and a struggle ensued. Then at the back of the church a ruckus arose.

Rogue didn't realize what was going on until she saw Magneto floating through the crowd. Her first words were, "Oh crap."

"I object." Magneto said a cruel smile crossing his face.

"It's about freaking time." The priest spoke. Rogue and Remy were both shocked at the man's words. As they looked on the priest transformed into Mystique.

"Freaking great." Rogue said. "What's it gonna be this time. You are going to kidnap our priest so we can't get married. That is so unoriginal."

"That only part of the plan. The next part is to make sure a wedding can not take place. You're going to have to come with us Rogue, Kurt, Wanda. It is time our family is rejoined." Magneto said.

Rogue shook her head in frustration. "That is the lamest plan ever. Not only that, but do you really think I'm going to make a nice little family with all of you. How do you plan on making me leave? Kidnapping me. Yeah that'll work."

"Okay X-Men let's make this quick I hate these monkey suits." Wolverine hollered at his students.

At this all of the X-Men jumped to attention along with all the other super heroes. About fifty guests with powers against Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, and a three other acolytes. Yeah that was fair. The way they Acolytes looked reminded Rogue of those cartoon characters who would gulp and get wide eyed when there doom was near.

"Okay people let's do this without destroying the building I still have wedding photos to take." Rogue screamed at her friends.

The battle began with Rogue throwing herself at her mother. The older woman was knocked off her feet and Rogue sat atop her reigning down blows to ever part of Mystique that she could get to. Wolverine was making his usual trouble with Sabertooth.

Magneto was causing a slight problem however, but was soon wishing he hadn't attempted what he had. The three anonymous acolytes had since retreated when faced with the psychotic odds of at least fifty heroes around.

Soon Magneto had called the retreat and with a few threatening words they were gone.

The church was cleared of anyone, but those who were well wishers of the bride and groom…and of course there was Kurt. "Well that was fun and there isn't a priest. Oh well I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Kurt gloated.

"Screw that. We're getting married. Who can be all priesty?" Rogue asked around the crowd with an insane glint in her eyes.

"Rogue we can just go get married tomorr…" Remy was cut off by a look from Rogue.

When no one in the crowd spoke up Rogue looked to Ororo. "Stormy looks like your up to bat. Now get up here and marry us."

Storm sighed. "Rogue I don't think…" With a look from the girl she stopped talking and got up to obey.

After they were pronounced man and wife Rogue grabbed Remy by the front of his shirt and kissed him savagely. When she pulled away hoots went up from the crowd and Remy was in a daze. "How did you do that?" Remy asked.

"Reed Richards invented a power negator. I can touch you when I wear it." She answered.

"Remind me to thank him later." Remy said lightly touching his lips with his thumb. Rogue laughed and the couple rushed down the aisle trying to avoid the rice that was being pelted at them.

The reception began with a dinner. Many toasts were made and Remy had expressed his joy that Rogue was finally his wife. Kitty was sitting beside Rogue and just before the real party was to begin she asked Rogue, "Rogue if there wasn't a ordained priest doesn't that mean you aren't married?"

"Yup." Rogue answered.

"Shouldn't you say something? You know tell them that you aren't married." Kitty whispered.

"Nope" Rogue answered again.

"So you're just going to pretend that you are?"

"That's the plan." Rogue explained. "You are not to say anything to Remy. That goes for everyone else too. As soon as were gone for the honeymoon spread the word around the mansion. You rat me out and you die."

"Fine you are such a psycho." Kitty said washing her hands of the situation.

Rogue didn't think there would be too much of a problem. Obviously some people would figure out that the wedding wasn't legitimate, but Kurt was depressed so he didn't know the difference, Remy was insanely happy and oblivious no problem there, and she would take care of the others later. It was time for the first dance. Remy took his bride to the dance floor. Clumsily they began to slow dance. Remy spoke. "So Mrs. Labeau how does it feel to finally be married?"

Rogue laughed nervously, "There are hardly words." 'Maybe because were not really married.' She thought. The dance ended and the D.J. was quick to begin another. He began to speak; "Now it's time for the father daughter dance. Will the bride and her father please go out onto the floor?"

"Oh screw you." Rogue yelled at the D.J. Remy and a couple nearby had to hold Rogue back form beating the guy senseless. Yes, it was definitely a party by the X-Men.

**That is the end of this part of the saga. I will return soon with the honeymoon fanfic and then with a whole new shocking part of the story. TTFN**


End file.
